monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MC27 Pseudowyverns-NEW
This page is for any and all users of MHFanon to post Pseudowyvern creations, including weapons, armors, and monsters—but only Monsters have a template. Template code is below: You can also edit my monsters if you want, but don't make them OP. Master Ceadeus 27 Ferrok Description A great five star Pseudowyvern living in the Flooded Forest, Sandy Plains, Mountain Mines, and occasionally the Deserted Isle. Often called the Iron Clad, its claim to fame is the large LightIron shells on its chest and shoulders, and relatively large scales composed mostly of the material. It boasts two pairs of wings, one on the front and one on the back, that aid it in its weak, slow, and presumably rare flight. It usually burrows and swims through the ground: many attacks are done while swimming through the sand and marshland in which it lives. It subsists on vegetation and animal life with a high Iron content. Feeds on Bullfango in the D. Isle and Flooded Forest, Anteka in the Tundra, and Rhenoplos in the Sandy Plains. Attacks: Claw Punch: punches with its massive front arms. Has a wide area, and is usually done in rapid succession, but isn't too powerful. Top slam: Rears back on hind legs and slams forward, smashing anything in front. Hip check: A bodyslam to the side with wide area, but small health loss. However, this is a hellsend if you are sharpening or such. Iron Fire: Beam of extremely hot fire that inflicts moderate damage and severe fireblight. An unnecessarily large range, but can, strangely, be blocked by any shield. Firing line: Rapid launching of large balls of flaming liquid, almost akin to a Rathalos mixed with a Gatling Gun. Limit of fireballs is 20, in rage mode. Horn thrust: Thrusts its lower two horns into whatever is in front of it; unblockable, moderate-high damage, risk of waterblight, but a narrow range and high recoil time for the Ferrok. Tail whip: Whips its tail in a coil in front of it, in a wide arc. Large range, of course, but the attack is only moderate even if you're at the head of the beast. Rendered useless if tail is cut. Rage Mode only Great Thrust: Stabs its top horn in front of it, causing moderate damage from the horn itself and fireblight along with small damage from an explosion. Signature attack: Great Thrust Quest Info Name: Ferrous Fear Goal(s): Hunt a Ferrok Rank: Six Star Main monsters: Jaggi, Bullfango. Failing Conditions: Die three times or run out of time. Quest Description: Client: Beaten Iron Miner The mine...was extraordinarily dark. Darker than usual. I went about my business as usual, thinkin' I had spotted a grand lode of LightIron. I struck once, twice, five times, before the beast woke up. A charge, stab, and an explosion, and it was gone, along with my conscious thought. Armors Ferrok+ and G LightIron. Ferrok + Ferrok Helm Ferrok Armplates Ferrok Breastplates Ferrok Belt Ferrok Boots Ferrok G G LightIron Helmet G LightIron Arms G LightIron Breastplate G LightIron Coil G LightIron Greaves Total defense (unupgraded): 200. Total defense upgraded: 250. Elements: Water 20, Dragon -20, Fire 20, Ice 10, Thunder 0. Category:Pseudowyvern Category:Monster Creation